


A little incident

by melissachan



Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Supportive Hinata Hajime, okay Mikan's finger probably hurt a little but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissachan/pseuds/melissachan
Summary: Mikan Tsumiki isn't used to being cared about. Hajime Hinata is willing to try to change that.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A little incident

“Ouch!”

Mikan instinctively jerked her hand back from the knife, making it drop on the floor with a loud metallic noise. Her mind was still processing what just happened as she looked at her index finger that now had a deep red line drawn on it, which started to bleed slowly. Only after that it began to sting and tingle – a sensation more itchy than hurtful overall, telling her that he cut wasn’t deep, but…

“Hey, Mikan, did something happen?” Hajime asked, turning his head toward her, his attempt to talk and chew a piece of a peanut butter toast at the same time making his words a bit slurred. Despite the fact that they were living together for months already, his words still made Mikan flinch, almost jumping in place out of surprise. As she turned her head around, she noticed that he looked at her with a hint of worry, barely noticeable, probably unknown even to the boy himself…

“No, no, no, it’s nothing!” – she tried to stay calm, but the haste with which she was blurting out her words was giving her away, making Hajime frown. “Just enjoy the toast, I will finish your fruit salad soon!” – Mikan smiled, trying to look reassuring, but in reality it probably seemed crooked and forced and awful, so she tried to turn back as fast as possible, now leaning down to pick up the dropped knife. God, she was so clumsy, so useless, making so many sounds, disturbing Hajime’s peaceful breakfast…!

As she turned on the kitchen sink, trying to clean up the blade quickly, she heard a soft screech, as the boy pushed his chair back from the table and approached her from behind. Mikan’s heart began to beat faster, and she moved her injured hand down, trying to hide the bleeding finger. She was now standing there awkwardly, turning the knife around with one hand under the flow of water, watching the dust and breadcrumbs wash away from it slowly.

Hajime came closer, wrapping his arms around her waist carefully as she was standing still, not sure how to react. He sighed, standing there silently for a moment – Mikan wasn’t sure if he was trying to find the right words or just enjoying the moment. “Mikan, I saw your hand bleeding. There’s no way it can be ‘nothing’,” he said seriously, pulling her tighter, the warmth of his body and his slow, calm, breathing and his steady heartbeat making her feel small and weak and pathetic and pitiful… and protected, and loved.

“I’m sorry!” she screeched helplessly, but the only answer was a soft kiss on her cheek. “It’s… it’s really nothing… I just cut my finger while chopping these fruits” – her voice was quiet and unsure, but she couldn’t find a reason to try to hide it anymore. Moreover, she really didn’t want Hajime to grab her by the wrist and pull her hand closer and make her show the cut. It brought back memories, the memories she would choose to forget, the painful reminder of those people who were holding her arm, pulling her sleeve up, looking for the scars that were or weren’t there…

“Then we should take care of it as soon as possible,” Hajime answered with a short sigh, taking a step back. His grip suddenly being gone nearly caused Mikan to fall, but she managed to hold her balance, holding into a kitchen cabinet. She turned around as the boy was now looking around the kitchen, as if he was searching for something. She gulped, observing him with a slight feeling of confusion, wondering what he was going to do next. Hajime reached his hand to a wall cabinet, the one where they stored the medical supplies, opening it and pulling out a roll of bandages and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He put them on the table.

“So, give me your hand,” he asked softly with a gentle smile on his face. Still not sure what to think about it, Mikan lifted up her arm slowly, showing the bleeding finger. There was more blood than she remembered – she probably dirtied her clothes trying to hide it and that thought made her want to cry, but her worries got cut short by Hajime’s gentle touch. He was holding her hand with both of his palms, his love and care and attempts to make it as comfortable for her as possible were clear in each movement of his soft fingertips.

“You… you don’t need to do it! I can bandage it myself,” Mikan blurted out with an awkward smile. “I’m a nurse after all, you know,” she explained, looking into his eyes, looking for any signs of displeasure in his expression. He sighed.

Hajime leaned down, kissing the bleeding fingertip softly, the touch of his warm, dry lips making the tingling sensation grow stronger and numbing the pain at the same time. All she could do was let out a soft surprised noise, her heart beating faster and her face starting to feel hot. For some reason, she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes, but her body felt paralyzed as she watched Hajime slowly lean down, looking at her with a slightly apologetic expression.

“Sorry, it was probably not very medically competent of me, but I couldn’t help myself,” he said, smiling, and the look on his face at that moment was enough to make Mikan forget any words she wanted to say. Instead she just stood there, watching him with an open mouth as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly with one hand, still holding her palm with the other. “I mean, you do have a point… But I’d still prefer to do it myself, if you don’t mind,” Hajime finally broke the silence, now looking at her seriously. It took a couple of seconds for her mind to process what he was talking about. Still unable to find the right words, Mikan nodded hesitantly.

Hajime let go of her hand and reached to the antiseptic bottle. A bit clumsily, he applied a few drops of it to the wound. The transparent liquid quickly got white and foamy, then started hissing, tickling Mikan’s fingertip, making her wrinkle slightly. As she watched the medicine work, Hajime cut a long, but thin straight line from a bandage roll. Holding her finger gently with one hand, he slowly began to apply it, wrapping the fingertip in many layers of the white, soft fabric. “Am I doing it right?” he suddenly asked, almost making her jump from surprise again. She nodded quietly. Even if it was far from perfect, she didn’t want to say anything yet…

As he continued, going down to her knuckle, Mikan’s body suddenly felt very relaxed. She was cared about, someone else was treating her wound, the sudden realization came to hear, and her eyes began to sting, feeling watery. She blinked, trying to chase away her tears, but instead they ran down her cheeks. She didn’t feel them moving down, leaving two weak wet lines, instead focusing on Hajime’s gentle touches. As he finished the bandage, he suddenly kissed her fingertip again. She could barely sense it behind the thick layer of fabric, but just realizing that fact was enough to make her sob loudly, making the boy lift his head in surprise.

“Mikan? Why are you crying? Did it hurt?” he asked with a clear concern in his voice, but instead of answering Mikan just pulled him into a hug, now crying loudly into his chest, her tears making his shirt wet. “Oh my, Mikan, what happened?” he asked in confusion, but pulled her closer in return, petting her hair softly.

“It’s just…” – Mikan lifted her head up, looking him in the eyes. “Nobody ever… treated my wounds… before,” she murmured quietly, her words barely audible between her loud sobs. “I… I had to do it all by myself, no matter how hard and impractical it waaaaaaaaas!” – her words involuntarily transformed into a cry again as she cuddled Hajime closer, her fingers instinctively gripping the fabric of his shirt with a bit more force than she intended.

“Oh, I see…” he answered, sounding honestly surprised, although Mikan couldn’t see his expression behind the tears. “But you don’t have to worry about it now,” he added thoughtfully, tangling her unevenly cut hair between his fingers. “From now on, I’ll take a good care of you” – Hajime’s voice was confident, as if he was stating a self-evident fact. “Well, or find a good skillful doctor for you if it would be something beyond my very limited competency,” he added awkwardly. She finally found the strength to lift her arm up, wiping off her hot tears of happiness.

A short second after she did it, Hajime leaned his head closer, now giving her a long, soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Izum for beta read.


End file.
